<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor Strange by SeleneLaufeyson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470398">Professor Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson'>SeleneLaufeyson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apprentice - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, College Life, Cute, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Memory Loss, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has launched a new program that gets the Avengers more involved with the public. Strange has agreed to teach a college course, somewhat begrudgingly, in the hopes of finding an apprentice. However, his options are limited as most students believe the course to be a scam; all except one who is looking for a new path in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professor Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m telling you this class is a scam or something! There’s no way the school would approve a course that focuses on magical artifacts! We barely got a Norse mythology course and that’s only because Thor and Loki are real,” Toni went on about. She had been rambling about the class since her and Selene met up on campus. Well a bit before that actually.</p><p>"Magic is real too! It’s a perfectly reasonable class to have,” Selene responded. Her and her best friend Toni had selected this course together for their final year at NYU. “I think it’ll be fun,” she shrugged. They were walking to class together, both carrying small bags with their laptops, a notebook, and a snack.</p><p>“It doesn’t even fit in my major, it’s like an extra course that I’m taking for no reason,” she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my gods then drop it and take something else! I’m taking it, I have no doubts about it and I’m going to get an A,” she said with a smirk. She had to argue to get it to fit into her major, so she does understand Toni’s frustration.</p><p>“You get A’s in everything. School is a joke for you,” she scoffed.</p><p>“I just take easy classes and picked an easy, generic major.”</p><p>“Still,” she shrugged and placed a hand on Selene’s shoulder. “Enjoy your fake class, I’m going to go pester my girlfriend for coffee and drop this class.”</p><p>“Ya I’m sure she’ll love that,” she chuckled and got a playful shove from Toni before she wandered off. Sighing, Selene made her way through the building until she found room 221B. She entered the classroom and was slightly surprised to find it empty. Class started in 5 minutes, so maybe Toni was right.</p><p>She pulled out her class list to double check this was the right room. As she did that, a portal opened into the room and the Avenger/Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Strange stepped into the room. He looked around and she stared at him in shock.</p><p>“Am I in the right room? 221B?” he asked.</p><p>“Um, yes, but why are you in this room?” She shoved the paper back into her bag and sat up slightly. “Is something bad about to happen? Do I need to evacuate?” she asked with a slight panic.</p><p>“No, nothing bad is about to happen. I was talked into teaching a class as part of Tony’s initiative to make the Avengers more, relatable or something. I only agreed because I felt it would be a good opportunity to find an apprentice,” he paused, “I suppose that may be you, if you’re interested.” He looked her over quickly.</p><p>“Yea sure, might as well,” she shrugged and stood. “If I end up sucking at magic, will I fail the class?”</p><p>“Depends on how much effort you put into the course. Follow me,” he stepped back through the portal and she followed. They entered the common area of the New York Sanctum, where he did all his reading and relaxing. She looked around in awe, excited with the turn this class had taken. “While there are a large selection of books you should start with, I believe this one will be the simplest.” He grabbed a book off the shelf and handed it to her. “Oh! This one as well, equally important,” he handed her another. She was now holding two decent sized, old looking books. “Can you read Runic?” he asked while he searched for a third book.</p><p>“Um, no.”</p><p>“Right of course not. You’ll need to learn.” He grabbed a third, slightly smaller book and placed it on the stack she was holding. “When is the next class?”</p><p>“It’s next Tuesday, since we started with a half week.”</p><p>“Alright. The first two books I handed you should be read by then, the third within the month. Runic can be tricky so I do not expect you to pick it up right away. The faster you learn though the easier other books will be to read and comprehend.” She glanced at the stack in her arms and was about to speak when he walked off quickly. “Come, there are some other things to show you.”</p><p>“Oh god,” she sighed and quickly followed him. Once she caught up, she tried to speak her mind. “Um, can we go over like what the expectations of the course are or something? I feel like you’re kinda just dumping things on me without really explaining, um, anything,” she glanced at the books.</p><p>“Oh, right I suppose I should explain. I won’t be teaching you just about magical artifacts but magic itself. You’ll learn to harness your power and become a protector of the dimensions. And potentially become my apprentice. With my connections to the Avengers, if I’m called away suddenly I need to know the Sanctum is protected. Wong has other duties and can’t keep taking over mine as well.”</p><p>“Does any of that require me to have a college degree?”</p><p>“Not particularly,” he looked at her curiously.</p><p>“Great, I’m in,” she paused, “And I mean all in. I’ve been debating dropping out should a good opportunity come along and I think this is that opportunity,” she smirked. He studied her closely, trying to figure her out.</p><p>“You’re sure about this? You haven’t attempted a single spell yet. How can you know if you’ll succeed at this?”</p><p>“I’m absolutely sure and I guess I have faith,” she smiled slightly.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll have to determine a new meeting place then if you won’t be on campus anymore. We can meet everyday as well so you can do some of your readings here that way you’ll be more focused. We can begin working on opening portals later this week, first you need to focus on your reading and meditation.” He walked off again and she followed.</p><p>He continued to give her a lot of information for her first day and sent her on her way once the class period was technically up. She thanked him and went on her way, eager to begin her studies.</p><hr/><p>Selene sat at a small café just outside of campus with Toni and her girlfriend, Sarah, for breakfast. </p><p>“Wait, so the class ended up being real? Who’s the professor?” Toni asked.</p><p>“Uh, ya know I don’t really remember his name, I was somewhat distracted. He is fairly attractive so you know how that goes,” she said with a chuckle. </p><p>“Ohhhhh that’s why you’re wearing the boob shirt today,” she laughed and Sarah smirked. Selene was wearing a low cut tank top she only brought out for special occasions, and a cute jacket. “Details? What does he look like? Who does he look like? If anyone,” she leaned forward early.</p><p>"Uh, kinda like Dr. Strange,” she smirked.</p><p>“Damn that’s a sexy professor, good for you,” Sarah said with a wink, “Just don’t get pregnant, cause then it’ll be a scandal.”</p><p>“Oh my gods I’m not going to get pregnant just because he’s kinda hot, calm down,” she laughed, “I can’t sleep with my professor.”</p><p>“Ok but what if he makes a move,” she wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“That doesn’t change the fact that I can’t sleep with my professor!” she glanced around to make sure no one was listening.</p><p>“So drop out!” Toni smirked. Selene just huffed and drank her tea. She hadn’t told them she was planning on dropping out.</p><p>“Just keep up posted, and sneak a photo if you can,” Sarah winked.</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><hr/><p>Strange skimmed through the notes Selene took while reading her assigned books this past week. He was impressed that she took initiative to take notes and with what she had noted. He returned the books to the shelves and grabbed a few new ones for her.</p><p>“Alright I have a few more choices for you to read through. Though I recommend you keep the Runic book to continue learning how to read it.”</p><p>“I’ve made some progress, but it does take getting used to,” she smirked. He skimmed the bookshelves while watching her out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“How did dropping out go?”</p><p>“Oh um, I haven’t yet. I was really focused on my reading and meditating and dropping out is actually way more stressful than I anticipate,” she sighed.</p><p>“Come with me,” he turned and walked off in a new direction without another word. She followed him up to the roof and smiled at the small garden he had.</p><p>“This place is nice, peaceful.”</p><p>“It belonged to the Ancient One. I’ve made an effort to keep all the plants alive, thought plant care is not something I learned,” he checked the leaves of one plant while he continued to speak, “Are you sure about your decision to drop out? Isn’t this your last year?”</p><p>“Yes it is, but that doesn’t change my decision. I mean, what’s the point?” she sighed and sat on a bench. “If I finish college then I’ll get some generic job, work my way up through the ranks cause I’m good at it because it’s easy, probably meet a nice guy who I go out with because everyone is trash, and then I end up marrying him because what do I have to lose right? Then we have 2 kids, retire together, have a few grandchildren, and I die in my late 90s and the only people who remember me are the kids,” she said sadly.</p><p>“I’m not seeing the problem. That sounds like a good life.”</p><p>“Maybe for some people! But that’s not the life I want! I want adventure and excitement and like, intense romance,” she blushed lightly, “But I’ve never been bold enough to go out and get it myself honestly. I am deeply afraid of failure,” she fidgeted with her hands and Strange sat next to her.</p><p>“Do you feel confident in this decision?”</p><p>“Yes, it feels like the right decision. I’d obviously have to figure some details out, but I know deep down this is what I’m meant to be doing,” she nodded.</p><p>“Did you bring your laptop with you today?”</p><p>“I did, why?”</p><p>“Why don’t you get it and drop out now? I’ll be here to support you and help you through the process,” he smiled softly.</p><p>“Really?” He nodded. “Alright, I’ll go grab it. Thank you, really, it means a lot,” she smiled and went to get her laptop. The Cloak wiggled and he swatted at it.</p><p>"Mind your business, you need to stop listening to the chats I have with myself in the mirror.” She returned with her laptop and had the page pulled up. She sat next to him and began scrolling.</p><p>“So I basically have to fill out this form, or several actually, about why I’m dropping out, tuition refund which doesn’t apply to me because I was on scholarship, and a few other things,” she sighed.</p><p>“One form at a time. What’s first?” he asked, leaning over to see what she had to fill out.</p><p>After about 30 minutes they filled everything out and he changed into casual clothing to take her to lunch to help her relax.</p><p>They got hot dogs from a cart and were walking around Central Park. She kept glancing at him trying to figure out what to say.</p><p>“I suppose I should say thank you for your support back there. I haven’t actually told anyone I was, or did I guess, drop out, so it’s nice to feel less alone,” she smiled.</p><p>“There is a lot of judgement when someone drops out of college, so I understand why you’ve kept it to yourself. But anyone who judges you is a fool. College is not for anyone and we shouldn’t judge people who pick a different path.” He slowed down and gestured to a bench for them to sit at.</p><p>“I wish everyone thought that way,” she sighed and they sat.</p><p>“Most people are idiots, in my experience.”</p><p>“Do you have a lot of friends?” she asked with a chuckle.</p><p>“I’m working on it,” he smirked, “When I was working as a Doctor I thought I had friends at the hospital, but Wong pointed out that they only laughed at my jokes because they worked for me,” he laughed.</p><p>“That seems right,” she laughed lightly, “I take it your dating life isn’t any better?”</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” he smirked.</p><p>“Ehhh kinda. You’re attractive but you’ve got a very,” she gestured vaguely to his person, “like don’t talk to me vibe going.”</p><p>“I thought women were into that,” he joked.</p><p>“Only on bad TV shows!” she smirked.</p><p>“I don’t go out very much.”</p><p>“I still go out to bars and stuff if you ever want to join,” she shrugged, “It’s good to get out. Plus I know all the good bars to go to!”</p><p>He chuckled, “We’ll see how the week goes and I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“I feel that,” she laughed, “But I typically go out Friday or Saturday, or both if it’s an adventurous weekend! Just text me if you want to go,” she shrugged and smiled. Strange watched her for a few moments while they finished eating. He wanted to join her but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate since she was his full-time apprentice now.</p><hr/><p>It took Strange a month to take her up on her invitation to go out drinking because he didn’t want to create any awkwardness in their current relationship. She continued to invite him periodically, but he noticed as time passed the invitations lessened so he had to join her before the invitation no longer stood. Now it was Friday and he was somewhat nervous about going out drinking.</p><p> She showed up at the Sanctum and was waiting in the foyer with Wong to keep her company.</p><p>“I must say I’m surprised he decided to join you tonight. Strange only ever goes out to get us food or meet with the Avengers.” His hands were behind his back and he had a bemused look on his face.</p><p>“I’m surprised too honestly, but I think it’ll be good for him. I doubt he’s ever had any real fun. He doesn’t seem like the party-during-college type,” she laughed.</p><p>"I don’t think he’s ever spoken to me about his college life. If you learn anything, please tell me,” he chuckled, “Oh, whiskey on the rocks is his drink.”</p><p>“Good to know,” she smirked. A door shut and a moment later Strange appeared at the top of the stairs wearing casual jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. He made his way down the stairs and smiled.</p><p>“You look nice,” he glanced at her outfit. She wore medium-height black heels, ripped black jeans, and a mesh black top. It didn’t leave much to the imagination.</p><p>“Thank you. These,” she pointed to her breasts, “Are getting us free drinks all night,” she chuckled. Wong took this as an opportunity to leave them to their own devices.</p><p>“I um, thank you?” he said awkwardly. He wasn’t sure if he should thank her or her breasts. “Should we go?”</p><p>“Yes!” Despite Strange’s protests about taking an Uber, they took one because he needed ‘the full experience.’</p><hr/><p>The bar was crowded and loud, not Strange’s preferred environment. The dance floor was fairly packed and people were trying to shove their way to the bar. She took his hand as they entered so they wouldn’t lose each other, but he felt out of place. As they made their way to the bar he pulled her close so he wouldn’t have to yell too loudly to speak.</p><p>“I feel like I’m too old to be here!”</p><p>“Mentally maybe!” she laughed, “Stay here, I’m going to get us drinks!”</p><p>“How?” She just laughed and shoved her way to the bar. He was tall enough to keep an eye on her and watched her interact with the bartender, who walked over to her as soon as she leaned over the bar. He figured she had done this before for free drinks but felt a twinge of jealousy. He tried to shake it off and watched her walk back towards him.</p><p>She returned with a fruity looking drink in one hand, a whiskey on the rocks in the other, and a huge, victorious smirk on her face.</p><p>He took his drink and smirked. “Wong?”</p><p>"Yep! We need to wait about ten minutes before I can go get us more. That’s about the memory span of the busy bartender!” She took a sip of her drink and laughed.</p><p>“Noted,” he looked around, “Do I have to dance?”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m willing to let you finish that drink before I make you dance!” She took a bigger gulp of her drink and glanced at his. He chuckled and looked around at everyone already drunkenly dancing. He planned on only having enough to relax a little bit.</p><hr/><p>That didn’t go to plan. Despite the fact that they were clearly there together, men continued to offer her drinks of all sorts. Which meant he had far more drinks than anticipated because they didn’t want anything to go to waste.</p><p>She was used to getting drunk with friends so she had no issues, but he couldn’t remember the last time he got drunk enough to dance around in a crowded group of people who seemed to be completely oblivious to anything and everything.</p><p>In fact, he couldn’t remember how they got back to the Sanctum, what they told Wong as they entered (who was beyond amused by their need to hold onto each other to keep from falling), or how they managed to shower without falling.</p><p>Shower together, that is.</p><p>He woke up as light flooded the room, groaning as his head began to ache. He rubbed his face with his right hand and was surprised to find weight on his other. He looked down to find Selene sprawled across him fast asleep. He was also surprised to find that they were both completely naked and the bed was seemingly at an angle. He yawned and tried to recall the events of last night.</p><p>As he moved she stirred slightly then sat up in a panic, unsure of her surroundings at first. She glanced down to see him smiling oddly at her, then glanced around the room.</p><p>“Did...did we…?”</p><p>“Break my bed in drunken sexcapades? Yes,” he yawned again and sat up. He looked around as well at their discarded clothing. “Do you remember what happened exactly?”</p><p>“Exactly? No. Vaguely, yes,” she ran her fingers through her hair, “We kept getting drinks and you kept telling me you were going to stop before chugging another. I think you opened a portal back here and we decided to shower together and then uh, we broke the bed I guess,” she pat the bed.</p><p>“Oh good.” He stood and slipped on some underwear. “I’m going to make sure we didn’t break the shower as well.” He grabbed some sweatpants and went into the bathroom. She grabbed her clothing and got dressed, debating how she was going to get home. He came back out with some headache medicine.</p><p>“Here, I figured we might be in the same boat,” he handed her the pill bottle, “The shower is in one piece. My guess is that’s where we came to the decision to break my bed,” he chuckled softly.</p><p>“Ya I’m sorry about that...I don’t normally, I mean I’ve never...wow I have no clue what to say here,” she glanced around anxiously.</p><p>“No, no I’m sorry I feel as if I’ve been too casual about this,” he shook his head.</p><p>“Honestly, that’s made it easier. I just don’t know what to do now? As far as I can tell neither of us remember our sexcapades, as you described them, and I’m not sure if we just go back to the relationship we had before or if we should alter it,” she rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>“Whatever makes you most comfortable.” They stood there awkwardly for a bit before she cleared her throat and spoke.</p><p>“Would you be open to altering it…? Or is that too forward?”</p><p>“After last night I doubt either of us can be any more forward,” he smirked, “How about dinner on Monday? As a date, no alcohol involved,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Yea that sounds smart. Going out or cooking?”</p><p>“Would you be shocked to learn I can’t cook?”</p><p>“Nope,” she laughed, relaxing finally, “I can cook us something and we can have dinner without alcohol,” she glanced at the bed, “I don’t think I can afford a new bed or bed frame.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” he laughed, “Alright then it’s a date,” he smiled. He turned around to grab a shirt and her eyes went wide.</p><p>“Um Stephen…? Does your back hurt at all perchance…?”</p><p>“It stings a bit actually, why?” he turned back around with a shirt in hand.</p><p>“I think I may have torn into it,” she looked at her nails surprised, “They’re not THAT long.” He smirked and walked back over to her.</p><p>“You know, if you give me a few hours I can probably find a spell that’ll restore our memories of last night.” She hummed softly and suddenly realized their height difference. Up until this point she had always worn some form of heel around him but now he was a good 4-5 inches taller than her.</p><p>“That would be helpful,” she smirked. “Mind opening a portal into my apartment? I don’t want to Uber back wearing my night-out clothes,” she gestured to her clothes.</p><p>“Yes of course.” He grabbed his sling ring and opened one in her bedroom. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she blushed softly and gave him a quick kiss before stepping through the portal.</p><hr/><p>Monday rolled around quickly and Strange still hadn’t found a way to restore their memories. It seems getting blackout drunk isn’t a concern for sorcerers. Selene didn’t mind though, she had no doubt she probably spilled her guts to him about her crush on him and didn’t want to relive that just yet.</p><p>Selene timed dinner out so it would just finish cooking as he arrived. He entered through a portal and looked around at her apartment.</p><p>“Should I have knocked?”</p><p>“No I don’t mind,” she chuckled, “I do ask that you take your shoes off though. I have a shoe rack right there,” she pointed to her shoe rack by the front door.</p><p>“Of course,” he slipped off his dress shoes and made his way to her kitchen island to sit. “I still haven’t found anything yet about our memory problem.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it too much, I’d rather just make new memories instead of trying to figure out what nonsense I rambled on about while I was shitfaced,” she shrugged. She grabbed two plates from the cabinet and began plating the food.</p><p>“I for one would like to know what you said,” he laughed, “I’m sure it was entertaining.”</p><p>“I have no filter when drunk, I don’t need to recall that.” She set a plate in front of him. “Do you want some water or tea? I have some juice as well if you’d like that.”</p><p>“Water is fine, thank you,” he smiled, “You have an idea of what you said that night, don’t you?” he raised an eyebrow. She set a glass down in front of him and sat next to him with her food and water.</p><p>“I have an educated guess yes.”</p><p>“Care to share?” he asked.</p><p>"Not particularly,” she chuckled, “Though I’m sure the sober version would be far less embarrassing than the drunk version.”</p><p>“But perhaps more entertaining than the sober version.”</p><p>“Oh without a doubt,” she laughed, “But that’s not the point,” she sighed, “I most likely expressed a certain type of, fondness for you,” she blushed lightly, “and I imagine you expressed a similar fondness back for us to end up in bed together.”</p><p>“I imagine I did,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Why did you decide to join me finally to go drinking?”</p><p>“It’s something you enjoy doing and I wanted to spend time doing something you enjoy. All our time together up until this point has been magic related. I do have a certain fondness for you,” he winked. She blushed and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I’m glad we went. Although I kinda wish we could remember the sex part of Friday night, not the rambling,” she smirked.</p><p>“I fixed my bed, you’re more than welcome to come over after dinner and attempt to break it again,” he winked. She nearly choked on her food and chugged some water before responding.</p><p>“Sorry I just, are we just going for it?”</p><p>“We’ve already had sex, so why not?” he shrugged.</p><p>“You make a point. Fuck it,” she grabbed him and kissed him. He nearly fell off the stool and she pulled away. “Sorry!”</p><p>“No need to apologize,” he laughed.</p><p>“Oh um, I kinda will need to introduce you to my friends now. I’ve been able to fend them off for the past month but now that we’re a thing they’ll want to meet you.”</p><p>"Fair enough,” he chuckled, “So, did you make dessert or are you dessert?”</p><p>“Bit of both,” she winked and kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey<br/>Updated on 4/4/2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>